To Tell A Story In Twenty Words
by Rasiaa
Summary: Theirs is unconventional, but it's still theirs, so I guess it's okay. /For Isaac


_This is for Isaac, since this is his OTP and he asked me to write it. I doubt this is at all what he had in mind, but after three failed attempts to write something decent for this couple, this is what I'm posting. Perhaps I'll do something better or fix one of those failures some day. Goodness knows it's not tonight._

* * *

_Tall_

It was uncomfortably obvious how tall he was. She felt like a midget standing next to him, but he also made her feel safe, so she supposed it was okay.

_Rich_

He was rich in money, but she had the experience. She found no issues with flaunting her wealth- the only wealth that should ever matter.

_Striped_

He told her one night that her striped dress was his favorite because it made her look more powerful. She appreciated how much effort it must have taken for him to have ever admitted such a thing, so wore the dress whenever she could.

_Kind_

Neither of them were particularly kind to anyone- other people, or each other, but they balanced each other out. Many people disagreed, after all, in their own ways, they were both social workers.

_Shrill_

For a man with such a deep voice, damn, he could scream. She endeavored to make him as often as possible.

_Big_

London, in all its twisted pathways, was a rather large place. It really was only chance that they ran into each other so frequently.

_Amuck_

While he ran amuck doing- whatever it was he did, she stayed still, in one room, often getting a great amount of pleasure from her job. Sometimes she wondered if he enjoyed his job in the same way she did, and then decided, when the woman screamed beneath her, that he probably didn't.

_Nerve_

Two people, as prideful as they were, were bound to butt heads every once in a while. She just wished it wasn't as often as it was.

_Yard_

They only had a yard when he took her on vacation out to the countryside. They used it to chase one another, laughing and shrieking.

_Callous_

She sometimes hated that he was so smart, so analytical. It made their fights especially hard to get over, because he was so damn cruel.

_Steam_

The only time he assisted her was when she forgot to lift the lid of the pan away from her, and the steam from the food burned her arm so hard it blistered. For such a cold-hearted man, he could be surprisingly gentle when he felt like it.

_Office_

The only thing they used the office for was for fun when the bedroom was too far away. She made the guests- when they had them- set up the blow-up mattress in there for kicks.

_Sparkle_

While he loved the striped dress, he preferred that she wear something sparkly to bed so that when it was dark, she would catch what little light shone from the moon or the lights outside. He claimed it turned him on; she thought he couldn't see her.

_Strip_

For all of her sexual prowess, she wasn't actually all that good at giving a strip tease. He'd been amazingly disappointed.

_Form_

That they were both it top form from their rather… demanding jobs, made admiration very, very easy. Neither of them wasted the opportunity when it arose.

_Smoke_

Whenever he ran, he became as thick as the smoke from a burning building. Painful, obvious, deadly, but impossible to ever, ever reach.

_Point_

They knew each other's bodies very well. She knew exactly which points made him cry in pain, or in pleasure.

_Pat_

Even though he likes her to run her fingers through his hair, it's not really petting. It's more like she's tugging all of his hair out slowly and watching as it disappears down the drain in a rush of water.

_Attack_

They attack one another in the middle of the night when she comes home late. There's a lot of screaming and general violence and she storms out into the cold night air and doesn't return for a week.

_Lie_

When she comes back, he tells her he knows she lied to him and he tosses her a bag of her things and even though he knows that means he'll be alone again, he kicks her out of the flat. She leaves and goes to the States, hating with a passion the passion that drove them apart as well as it had kept them together, even more so when she hears of his death a few months later- an undercover mission.


End file.
